My Hands China x Depressed Reader
by MikichanUchiha20
Summary: 'The numbing feeling spread through my body,as I slumped to my knees.'. Read to find out more guys!


Its been three weeks now and (name's) behavior hasn't changed. I haven't seen her for 4 days,she locked herself in her house. (Name) has been looking very down these last few weeks. Italy told me her found her crying in a corner when he forced his way into her house last week. I need to see (name) to find out if she's okay because my hearts aching with worry and I haven't slept for 3 whole weeks.

"China,are you okay?. You look like death warmed up,you should get some sleep" Asked a concerned England.

"I can't go to sleep,I-I just can't stop thinking about (name) and what she might be doing to herself. (N-name's) so important to me that if anything happened to her I don't think I could live with myself" I replied.

Suddenly the door to the comfrence room burst open.

"C-china! Its terrible!" Italy shreeked

"W-what's wrong?,please tell me this has nothing to do with (name)!" I shouted,my voice cracking and so did my last bit of hope.

"...I'm sorry China,I tried I really did..." Italy said as his eyes began to fill with sadness,sympthy and hope for forgiveness.

"What do you mean you tried Italy?" I said my voice straining,as my eyes searched Italy's hoping that he was just pulling my leg or something but I found no signs of lying,all I found was honesty. Which for the first time was something I didn't want to see.

"..." Italy's head drooped down,his hair falling over eyes as something wet dripped onto the floor.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'TRIED'? HUH? TELL ME!" I shouted,my whole body shaking from the anticipation and fear of what's yet to come.

"China calm down...his not going to tell any faster if you shout at him like that" England said in a hushed tone.

"S-she's gone..." Italy said as he sniffled,more tears staining the wooden floor.

"Who's gone?..." I said trying to coax him into telling me.

"(N-name)! (Name's) gone!" Italy exclaimed,his face tear stained and his eyes red and puffy as he wiped his sleeve across his eyes to hide his tears.

"What do you mean she's gone?" I asked my voice became really quiet,as my chest began to feel numb.

"(Name's) dead! She's gone forever and never coming back!" Italy bellowed at me.

It was then it hit me,like car at the highest speed. The numbing feeling spread through my body,as I slumped to my knees. My head drooped down. It felt like life was going in slow motion but fast enough to leave me behind. I didn't realise that I was even crying till I saw the evergrowing puddle on the floor. England was above me,I could see him. Hands frantically touching,hoping to coax a reaction. Although I could see him touching me,I didn't feel it. I think even if England hit me it wouldn't have had any effect,the pain would've been ebbed out.

_/Time Skip/~After the funeral:_

I stood at (name's) grave,the wind blowing leaves past my face. Time felt as if it stood still,as I went on to talk to (name) whom was laid below me.

"(Name),Im sorry that I didn't tell you this sooner,m-maybe if I had you would've stayed and been with me...(Name) Wo ai ni".

Your POV:

I was standing beside Yao looking at his face,his eyes look so dead. I didn't realise it would cause someone this much pain if I left. He went to speak to my body that was buried beneath us.

"(Name),Im sorry that I didn't tell you this sooner,m-maybe if I had you would've stayed and been with me...(Name) Wo ai ni"

Even though Chinese wasn't my native language I understood what he said

"Yao I love you too and I'm sorry"

I knew he heard me,his head snapped up. His eyes wide.

As I was starting to fade I slipped my hands around his neck and lent my head on right shoulder.

Just as I was about to fade completely I heard

"Its okay (name),thank you for loving me back"

Just as the light consumed me a tear found its way to my eye.

Yao's POV:

After (name) vistited me I was able to start feeling again. I could feel peoples touch and emotions that I hadn't felt in a while came back too.

As I looked out of the window at the sky,I saw a bright star beaming at me. I thought 'Thank you (name),now I carry on with life knowing your looking over me.


End file.
